Time Paradox
by Rouvrir Fleur
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika vongola tidak pernah ada? Bagaimana kehidupan para guardian jika mereka tidak pernah berhubungan dengan vongola? Chapter 0: Prolog; "Ya-yakin seratus persen! Bahkan kau bisa menggunakan mesin ini untuk bertemu vongola primo..". Kinda AU, OOC. Uh well, R&R?


**Time Paradox **

**© Rouvrir Fleur**

**Warning: Kind of AU, OOC, gajhe**

**KHR © Amano Akira**

* * *

**Chapter 0: Prologue**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Sawada Tsunayoshi, sang vongola boss, baru saja sampai di markasnya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah misi yang di berikan tutornya kepadanya. Sebenarnya pemuda berambut coklat itu ingin sekali segera pergi ke kamarnya dan terjun ke kasurnya yang empuk, tapi masalahnya, ada hal yang ingin dia periksa terliebih dahulu.

Koridor yang berlantai karpet berwarna merah marun itu sangat sepi, tak ada kegiatan terbaca disana. Tentu saja, jam 2 pagi. Semua orang—yah, kecuali yang sedang asik mengerjakan laporan—pasti sedang tertidur. Koridor itu hanya bercahayakan lampu kecil yang tertempel di dindingnya, langkah Tsuna terhenti di ujung koridor yang agak gelap.

Tsuna menekan tombol lift itu, dan tak lama sebuah suara 'ting' terdengar, dan perlahan pintu lift terbuka. Tsuna segera masuk kedalam lift itu dan menekan tombol "B5". Lift pun mulai bergerak turun, dan dalam waktu beberapa detik, terdengar kembali sebuah suara, dan pintu lift terbuka.

Berbeda dengan koridor diatas yang diterangi lampu kecil dan berlantaikan karpet, koridor itu terbuat dari besi, dan diterangi lampu yang cukup banyak. Kau bisa dengan mudah melihat ujung lorong itu, sebuah pintu besi. Sesampainya Tsuna di depan pintu yang lumayan besar itu, Tsuna mendongak keatas, lurus ke arah kamera bulat yang ada di atas pintu

"Ah, hai Irie-kun!" Tsuna menyapa, "Aku hanya ingin mengecek keadaanmu.."

Tak lama, pintu besi itu terbuka, menampilkan ruangan yang penuh dengan komputer dan kabel-kabel. Ada satu sosok berambut merah yang sibuk berkutat dengan sebuah mesin yang terlihat seperti bola raksasa. Teknisi vongola itu bangkit dan menoleh ke arah Tsuna, "Kabar baik, Tsunayoshi-kun! Aku sudah berhasil menguji coba mesin waktu ini!" ujar Irie Shoichi dengan semangat. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia memegangi perutnya dan merintih

"Ow.. Ow.." sambil tetap memegangi perutnya, "Maaf, aku sedikit gugup.."

"A-ah.. Dua hari yang lalu aku melakukan ujicoba dengan mosca. Aku berhasil.. Dan kemarin aku mencobanya pada makhluk hidup, dan berhasil lagi!" ekspresi Irie bercampur antara sakit perut dan gembira. Tsuna rasanya ingin tertawa, tapi tentu saja ia urungkan niat itu.

Tsuna tersenyum, "Wah hebat sekali! Irie-kun benar-benar yakin mesin waktu itu berfungsi, dan aman?"

"Ya-yakin seratus persen! Bahkan kau bisa menggunakan mesin ini untuk bertemu vongola primo.." Irie tertawa kecil, "Uh, m-mungkin.. Aku terdengar berlibihan.. T-tapi aku tidak bercanda.." tambahnya

Tampak sebuah senyum puas di wajah Tsuna, "Kalau begitu, kita harus menjaga agar mesin ini tidak diketahui oleh orang banyak, dan digunakan oleh orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab…" Irie mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun, aku penasaran… Kenapa kau ingin sekali membuat mesin waktu? Kau tidak memberitahuku alasannya dari waktu itu…"

"Soal itu… Ah.. Um.. Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya kepadamu… Nanti.. Kalau aku sudah selesai menggunakan mesin waktu itu.. Aku akan memberitahukannya kepadamu" Tsuna kembali tersenyum—sebenarnya senyum manisnya itu memang jarang lepas dari wajahnya.

Irie tidak memprotes apapun. Ia percaya, Tsuna akan memegang janjinya. Dan ia juga percaya Tsuna orang yang baik, ia tidak akan berbuat kejahatan dengan mesin yang memungkinkanmu untuk mendominasi dunia.

"Hey, Irie-kun… Bagaimana nasibmu jika kau tidak bergabung dengan mafia?" suara Tsuna terdengar pelan

"Eh? Aku.. Sudah pernah cerita, bukan? Semuanya tergantung pada apa yang kita lakukan dimasa lalu… Aku pernah merasakan diriku jadi mahasiswa berprestasi, jadi pemusik jalanan.. Dan akhirnya terpaksa bersama Byakuran.." Irie menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Tsuna segera berbalik ke arah pintu, "Yah, kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke ruanganku… Tolong jaga baik-baik mesin itu ya, Irie-kun" entah berapa kali Tsuna tersenyum pada Irie, tapi ia tidak bosan melakukannya.

Irie membalasnya dengan senyum. Siapapun yang melihat senyum Tsuna saat itu tidak akan sadar, bahwa itulah kali terakhir mereka melihatnya

**~T.B.C~**

* * *

YAY CLIFFHANGER ABAL HAHA

Oke, ini nge-rush banget bikinnya…

Dan maksa pula…

Maaf penulisannya aneh(?) udah malem otl #ganyambung

dan.. pendek... Prolog sih ya.. LOL #kabur

Uh, well tenang, Tsuna ga mati kok =w=

Dan, inilah fanfic multi baru yang akan… saya coba untuk tulis otl

konsepnya belom terlalu sempurna sih… = = /dhuar

Selebihnya bakal saya jelasin di chapter selanjutnya =w=b

eh ya, btw, tag characternya bakal berubah ntar pas chapter 1 :9

hayo tebak siapa /dhuar

Well, review? XD


End file.
